A Beacon of Light
by Bladedknight
Summary: What if the kingdom of Fiore was located on Mundus Magicus? This is a crossover of Negima and Fairy Tail that takes place 5 years after the defeat of the Lifemaker and after the 7 year time skip of Fairy Tail. This crossover will focus on the interaction between some of Ala Alba and Fairy Tail.
1. Friends in High Places

**Author's Note****:** You can say this is the first fan fiction that I've written. I pretty much got the idea to make this after reading some other Negima?! and Fairy Tail Cross overs. As you will find out later, the beginning will follow heavily on the story line of both manga. I plan to make it much more, i guess you can say original, although just in story line itself, several training methods later on may remind some of you of a certain Blondie.

In any case, I am writing this because I'm bored and too lazy to do other, more important, stuff.

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Fight to Save the World**

"UGH!" cried a red-haired boy about the age of 10 as he was choked by a figure wearing a pure black robe with parts that seemingly floated around him like wings.

"NEGI!" An orange haired girl with two long ponytails and a black Goth Dress yelled as she dropped from the sky and sliced the arm holding Negi with her weapon: a giant, two meter long, obsidian colored sword. Immediately after, she dropped her weapon and caught the falling Negi.

"Asuna-san!"

"Negi!" Asuna said as she hugged Negi while her eyes grew soft and teary.

"Geez, you're making me worry again! What is all this?! Why did you get all beat up-?!"

"What are you saying? It's the other way around this time-!"

"Huh?"

"Everyone else was really worried too!" Negi countered.

"What? What are you talking about?! They were worried about you!" Asuna shot back immediately.

"What are you talking about?! They were worried about you!"

"Well I couldn't help it! But you did something reckless all by yourself again!"

"No that's-!" Negi tried to argue back.

"Besides, if I hadn't helped you out back then, either you or Fate would've been blown apart! 'You want to be friends with him'? IDIOT!" Asuna paused her relentless assault and noticed a large hole on Negi's shirt. "Oh! Your stomach! Are you alright? Let me take a look. WHA- HUH? Y-you're fine?! But how? You were shot through the stomach and bleeding a minute ago!"

"Its alright to flirt, Kagurazaka Asuna, but there's something terrible behind you." A ten-year old looking girl with blonde hair that reached to her ankles pointed out. She seemed somewhat satisfied with the blush the two received, despite the fact that they are in a life threatening situation.

Asuna quickly turned around to see what the girl was pointed out, and immediately let out a "Wha? Crap-"

The cloaked figure began to raise his detached arm, the same one that Asuna cut off a moment ago, it floated up into a raised position, and a split second later, a gigantic ultra complex magical seal spanning 100 meters in radius appeared behind the cloaked figure. A second later, a smaller seal appeared in front of the mage and a large beam of pure darkness accompanied by hundreds of smaller ones shot at Asuna and Negi. Even a single one of the smaller beams could instantly blow up a mountain and kill the strongest creature on this world, Mundus Magicus.

But, all of the beams simply hit Asuna's sword and dispersed around the group causing the ground several tens of kilometers below them to blow up, causing an enormous shockwave that spread across the world.

"Ohoho… She actually managed to stop that beam. Very Impressive." said a giant, 2.4 meter tall, dark skinned man with blonde hair.

"Hmph, but of course, she's Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, one of the two heirs to the magical world, after all. And with that ridiculous Magic Cancel too." replied the blonde haired girl.

"Negi-! Lets end this!" shouted Asuna.

"Right!" was all Negi said before grabbing Asuna's sword. The instant Negi's hand touched the sword handle, the sword glowed bright white at the point where Negi touched it. The glow started to quickly spread throughout the blade and turned Asuna's dress pure white, and then a Magia Erebea wing of light grew out from the back of the blade.

"AAAHHH!" They both yelled in unison as they jumped 20 meters in the air, with their sword held up high.

Light and Darkness struck, BOOM, both sides releasing massive amounts of energy as they battled.

But darkness failed and light prevailed, the Mage of the Beginning was sliced in half with a horizontal slash.

As the Mage of the Beginning began to disappear, something happened that caught everybody's attention. The scene caused even Evangeline and Rakan to stare in shock.

"Fa…"

Instead of the face of the blonde haired man underneath the hood of the cloak, a red haired man that looked like an adult version of Negi appeared.

"…ther."

This face belonged to Nagi Springfield, the Thousand Master, the father of Negi Springfield.

"…gi …Negi. Come and kill me." Nagi winked at Negi.

"!?"

"This will put an end to everything." Nagi smiled with a bright face, "I'll be waiting." Then he faded away

"FATH-!" Negi tried to call out, but it was useless, the man that caused Negi to work harder than anyone else for 8 years in order to meet, just appeared in front of him and disappeared.

"More importantly, Asuna-san, we need to take care of a few things right away!" Negi said after slapping his own face.

"It's alright, the dismembering of Mundus Magicus has already stopped, all that's left is to return the world back to the way it was before." Asuna did some mental calculations, and then she said, "First we have to recover all the people that were erased and sent over to the Eternal Garden. Although I can't bring back the land and buildings that were destroyed… I can't help with that."

"Asuna-san, do you have this whole thing figured out?"

"Yea, well… how should I put it, I am after all, a genuine legendary princess from a country of magic!" Asuna replied with the combination of a smile, a wink, and a thumb up. "Thank you everyone," Asuna looked to her friends of Class 3-A, "Your voices, they reached me… You can leave this to me!"

A Giant Key with a globe on the end appeared in front of Asuna, her sword followed suit. With both artifacts in front of her, she closed her eyes and chanted.

"_**Code of the life maker, 'Great Grand Master Key'! I command you in the name of Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, imperial princess of the twilight and descendant of the founder, Amaterasu, the daughter of the creator. Return the world to the way it was!"**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Friends in High Places**

5 years later…

"Is it really around here?" Bisca Connell thinks out loud as she surveys the surrounding water.

"There's nothing to see…" replied her husband, Alzack Connell, "Wait…" he squinted his eyes. "What is that over there?"

The whole crew turned to where he was pointing, over yonder was a girl **standing** on water.

"No… Way… Is she standing on water?" Somebody asks.

"But, how? Who is it?"

At this moment, the girl looks at the crew and then proceeds to raise both of her hands. A large BOOM could be heard underneath the ocean surface. Moments later, a giant barrier with the mark of Fairy Tail on it eurupts out of the ocean.

"TENROU ISLAND! ITS TENROU ISLAND!" cried a guild member.

The girl then ran across the ocean surface and onto the island, glancing back to Fairy Tail, she motioned for the members of Fairy Tail to follow.

"H-Hold on! Wait up!"

"What's with this woman? Just how did she know the location of Tenrou Island when it disappeared off the maps 7 years ago, after Acnologia blew it up?" Bisca questioned to no one in particular as she ran to catch up with the girl.

"!"

Bisca stopped in her tracks and took a step back, on the ground she saw a boy with spiky pink hair, laying face down on the dirt.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild Building**

"There sure are a lot fewer people here today" a disgusting looking man with a fairly large mace on his back thought out loud as he kicked open the front doors of the building. He walked in with four other, equally disgusting, people.

"Hey, hold it; the payment isn't due until next month!" Macao Conbolt, the fourth master of Fairy Tail, shouts.

"Well, our master said that it simply won't do, he knows that a worthless, run-down guild like Fairy Tail will never be able to pay us back."

Romeo Conbolt, a boy with blue hair and a vest with shorts yelled, "We don't have any money to pay you, so leave!" Romeo stood up and attempted to create a fireball with his right hand in order to attack the intruders with. However, that fireball was easily snuffed out by the intruder. Then, as the intruder lifted his mace to attack Romeo, a swift kick to the back of his head sent the intruder flying, face first into a nearby wall. At that moment, the rest of the intruders were also beat down mercilessly onto the floor.

"Yo!"

Romeo moves his head and looks up to see who it was, and what he saw left him and the rest of the guild speechless.

In front of him stood Natsu and the main force of Fairy Tail that was supposedly annihilated by Acnologia back on Tenrou Island.

"We're back!" Shouted Natsu

Tears could be seen rolling down Romeo's cheeks.

* * *

**Flash back: Tenrou Island**

"Natsu! Get a hold of yourself! Natsu! Natsu!"

"GAH! WHA-?!" Natsu shot straight up from the ground in a frenzy, only to be tackled down by fellow guild members.

"Natsu! You're back! You're really back!" Jet said with a tear forming on his eye

"Eh?" Natsu said, clearly confused, "What's going on? I could have sworn we just got hit by Acnologia's breath just now! Hmmm… Hey, when did you guys get so much older? And who's that girl over there?" Natsu points out.

Where Natsu pointed stood a petite girl with: deep green eyes, long wavy blonde hair that extended to her ankles; a frilly, pink dress with a ribbon tied in a bow that looked like it belonged to fairies, and a pair of wing-shaped ornaments on her head.

"I am Mavis Vermilion, Fairy Tail's first master." She said in a cool, smoothing voice while smiling at her "children".

"!"

Mavis turned around and said, "Follow me if you wish to see your friends."

The rest of Fairy Tail trailed her without delay; they could feel excitement welling inside them. "Hey, we saw one miracle today, seeing another wouldn't be too far off, right?" is what most of them were thinking as they followed Mavis. After a minute or so of walking, Mavis stopped at a small ledge and turned around to wait for everyone to catch up. When they did, she merely jumped down with an expression that told them to follow.

Mavis started to explain as she watched Fairy Tail's emotional reunion, "Back then, seven years ago, I took the strength of everyone's bonds and faith and converted that into pure magical power. All of your thoughts allowed me to activate one of the three great fairy magic, **_Fairy Sphere_**. It is an absolute defense spell that will protect the guild from any evil. However, the downside is that everyone was frozen in time, and now seven years have passed since the spell was first activated."

"What now… so the First came back and protected us in the end, huh…" Makarov asked while shaking from joy as he processed what he heard from Mavis.

"No, I'm just an ethereal body, the only reason I could came back was because of the strong, unbreakable bonds that you all have. Your bonds are strong enough to break even the chains of fate and bring forth a miracle." Mavis smiled, "It's become a wonderful guild… Third."

* * *

**End Flashback**

"You're all grown up, Romeo." Natsu grinned.

"Welcome back, Natsu-nii! Everyone!" Romeo started to cry tears of joy. The rest of the guild that just heard what happen followed suit.

"Hey, what's with the gloom in here!" Makarov roared in an attempt to diffuse the mood, "Let's celebrate our return! Bring out the booze!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered

"Hey Romeo, you use fire magic too!" Natsu asked while stuffing his face with food.

"Not just hot flames, I can make cold flames as well!" Romeo replied, and created an icy flame with his right hand. "I can also make purple flames like my dad. There's also this funny smelling yellow flame."

"Hmm, this magic seems familiar for some reason."

"Yeah, I learned it from Totomaru-sensei's classes. Remember him? He used to be in Phantom."

"Ah! That guy, I still haven't tried all his flames yet. Maybe I should go visit him later."

"Um, Natsu-nii, you're a forbidden subject since Totomaru-sensei still has as grudge on you."

"…" Makarov stared with his mouth hanging, "…What are you doing here, First?"

"Having fun! What else?" Mavis, who was now sitting on the bar table swinging her feet playfully, "But don't worry, only those with Fairy Tail's crest can see me."

"… I see, so what do you plan to do now?" Makarov asks as he sipped his drink, he was taking in the rowdy atmosphere of the guild.

Mavis looked down at her feet and smiled, "I guess, I'll watch over the guild now that I am free from Tenrou Island. Ever since that faithful day 7 years ago, I have been able to stay in my ethereal form at will, it seems that as long as the guild has a strong bond with one another, I will be able to stay in the form and watch over them."

"Hey, First," Makarov asked grimly, "Back then, back when Acnologia attacked us on Tenrou Island, I had a feeling, it was a dark feeling, as if something really evil just woke up." He paused, and drank the last of his beverage, "Zeref… He's back isn't he?"

Mavis' smile faded as she simply nodded.

"EHHHH?" Lucy yelled out in despair as she read her rental bills that accumulated for the past seven years. The number _5,880,000 Jewels_ seemed to echo in her mind endlessly as she slinked to her knees in frustration.

"5,880,000 Jewels, there's no way I will ever be able to pay that off. Especially not after coming back after seven years without a dime in my purse. Not only is the guild in shambles, Romeo-kun got bigger, Jet and Droy changed, Alzack and Bisca had a kid." Lucy sighed, "Oh, that's right, everybody was really shocked when they found out that Gildarts was Cana's father. Her father… I haven't been in touch with my own father in seven years. I wonder how he is doing… He must be worried sick. Maybe I should visit my dad."

"Geez, Natsu, why are you even here if you hate transportation." Lucy mumbled to Natsu and happy

"We don't have any money! My savings were gone when Happy and I looked for it yesterday."

"Why do you even need the money for? It's not like you have to pay rent, or have something important to buy."

"Food!" cried Happy, "all our food money is gone!"

"And who knows, one thing might lead to another and we may become rich." Natsu said unreasonably

"Oh, we're here." Lucy said as the crew stood in front of the market guild, Love & Lucky, "Let's go check on my father."

The interior of the guild looked like a cross between a restaurant and a bank. The left side of the room had tables scattered around, while the right side had a bank and a register.

Lucy walks over to the register and asks, "Excuse me; I'm looking for someone that goes by the name of Judo Heartphilia. He is a guild member here, right?"

The person behind the register suddenly started to tremble as she listened to Lucy, "A-Are you Judo-san's daughter?"

"Yes! Do you know where he is?"

"…"

"What's wrong?" Natsu and Happy asked simultaneously

"Umm… how do I say this. I'm sorry, but two weeks ago, Judo-san passed away. I'm sure that he would be happy that his daughter returned to the world after what happened seven years ago. When he heard of your disappearance, he had a heart attack and he was never the same after."

"Lucy…" Natsu said as he hugged a trembling Lucy, "Its ok, you still have us with you, we will be with you forever, and nothing can ever separate us."

"Y-yeah, Natsu…" Lucy muttered in-between sobs.

"Ah yes, I forgot" Natsu and Lucy turned to the register, "Judo-san left us with a will, he told us to give it to you if we ever saw you." She handed Lucy a thick envelope.

* * *

**Magnolia Twilight Ogre Base**

"There's nothing for us to discuss here." Banaboster, Twilight Ogre's guild master, simply stated to Makarov, "Just pay us the money we lent you, and everything will be fine."

Makarov, who had Erza and Mirajane standing behind him, replied, "Will, even if you say that, we simply have no money right now. Now, we do intend to pay you back, eventually, and with proper interest too."

"AHHH?! You trying to pick a fight with me or something? I clearly said pay me back right now, you geezer. In case you didn't notice it before, but we have 30 healthy young men in here aching to cause some serious pain."

"Ah, you know, beating up your debtors won't make your money come back any faster."

"This is a matter of guild reputation, damnit."

"Oh?" A grin slowly creped onto Makarov's face, "Guild reputation you say?

"Huh?" Banaboster took a step back in surprise.

"Seven years worth of damage to our guild furniture by your rampaging guild members…" Erza said with a grin on her face.

"We need to pay all that back to you, you know." Finished Mirajane.

"Seven years… seven years of pain you caused to my children," Makarov started to grow in size until he became taller that the already huge Banaboster, "**Hey brat, here's what we owe to war.**" Behind him Erza re-equipped purgatory armor and Mirajane used her Satan take-over.

BOOM

"Hey, you know, I thought they were going to settle this peacefully, with words, not violence."Wakaba asked Macao with a large sweat drop on his head.

"Sigh, as we thought, that was impossible, but you know. Seeing this really makes it seem like its seven years ago."

"Its getting all nostalgic now."

* * *

**Break: Lucy's apartment**

"You know, Natsu, I can't believe it." Lucy said as she stood in front of the door to her apartment. "I guess even in his death, father still watches over me."

"Yeah, who would have thought, that all of you father's hard work was to simply make enough money so you would be able to live a happy life when he passed away." Natsu mused while looking at Judo's will.

The door to Lucy's apartment slammed open, "Eh?" both Lucy and Natsu let out.

Out came the land lady, wearing a jacket that was clearly ten sizes too small for her. She walked out, grabbed Lucy by the collar, and dragged her inside, promptly shutting the door behind her. Once inside, she threw Lucy back into her room and said through the door. "Lucy, each year, your father sent you a gift on the same day. Each year he hopped that you would be back, so you could open your presents and celebrate your birthday. He wanted to spend just one last moment with you before he passed away. Do you understand? Don't ever disappear again, or he will roll in his grave."

"You know, Happy. Now we're the only ones without any food money."

"Aye!"

* * *

**Break: Magic Council**

"Sage Org, thank you for your hard work at the council today." Lahar said with a bow.

"Have you decided on his proposal yet?" Doranbolt asked Org quietly.

"…" The sage turned to the courtyard. "If what we heard about Fairy Tail is true, then accepting his proposal would definitely take a load off our back… Sigh."

"Sage Org! You have to think about this, if we let Fairy Tail fall in to his hands, there might be even more unwanted trouble." Lahar quickly spewed out, "The only reason why Fairy Tail didn't destroy every city they were in, was because the Magic Council was on their backs 24/7."

"Yes, that's true, but this is him we are talking about here." Org paused, "He saved this world from the a greater danger than Zeref and Acnologia together… If he can't keep Fairy Tail in check, then nobody can."

"!" Lahar took a step back, and then looked down "…"

"And it's not like we can keep him off Fairy Tail's back anyways. If we refuse his offer, then that man will no doubt use his authority, and force his way through. That's just how fearsome that man can be." Org gazed into the sunset, "Hmph, the magic world will probably get stirred up again. Seven years ago, when Acnologia and Zeref were sighted, the magic world went into a new era. And when that origination reappeared five years ago, when we were least expecting it. It threw the world into complete chaos, had it not been for his, this world would no longer exist…"

Sage Org turned around and walked down the hall, "Sigh, these five years have been too quiet, especially since that man went into hiding and Fairy Tail being nearly annihilated. Then there's that Sabertooth, even if they have not shown any suspicious activity yet, we can't let our guard down around them." Sage Org paused, "Under these circumstances, this strange silence, almost as if it's an everlasting night. Perhaps this uneasy feeling I have is telling me that day is about to break through the night? Will it be the great sunrise of Mundus Magicus?"

"Are you saying the cause of this is because of the reappearance of that man and what they want with Fairy Tail?" Doranbolt asked.

"Fuhahaha!" Sage Org broke out into a laugh. "I don't know about him, but expecting that much from Fairy Tail in spite of how much I dislike them… I sure have gotten older too, haven't I?"

* * *

**Two weeks have passed**

_Throughout the county, rumors of our return have spread like wildfire. As expected, people from Sorcerer Weekly rushed in to get the top scoops. And as if we were making up for the seven years of lost time, everybody had been partying their hearts each and every single day. Everyone is here, right now, I can think of no greater happiness._ Lucy thought to herself as she tried on the latest fashion.

"Sabertooth?" Natsu turns to Romeo.

"Yeah, right now, they are considered the strongest guild in Fiore." Romeo replied

"I don't think I've ever heard of them before, did they appear during our seven blank years?" Gray asked ambiguously after thinking for a few seconds.

"Well, for one, they weren't anything special seven years ago." Everyone turned to Alzack.

"So you're saying that they grew suddenly over these past seven years?"

"Yeah, It all started when their guild master recruited five, very unique and capable members."

"Just five people made that much of a difference?" Lucy mumbled to herself.

"Oh? I like his style. Now I definitely want to fight this, Sabertooth." Natsu smiled.

Wendy turned to Romeo, "So, what rank does that leave our guild in now?"

"You really wanna know?" Happy asks.

"You really haven't heard?" Carla backed away in disbelieve.

Wendy tilted her head, "Eh?"

"Absolute last place," "A super tiny weak little guild," "The weakest in Fiore," Romeo, Alzack, and Bisca all said in a manner that was similar to a piano decreasing in tone.

Wendy placed her hands on her head, "Waaa, I'm sorry I asked!"

"AHAHAHA, this is perfect, just absolutely perfect!" All eyes turned to Natsu, "This kind of setting is almost too good to be true."

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy and a few others in unison.

"Don't you guys get it? Right now, Fairy Tail is the lowest of the low, how do you think people will react when they see us shoot to the top? Just how many opportunities like this will you get in a lifetime? Now I'm getting all fired up!"

Gray face palmed and groaned, "Ugh, this block head. But I have to agree with you on this one. This will be the best chance to change everyone's opinions."

* * *

**Break: Ruins on a plain**

"Man, talk about nostalgic, I was so small just seven years ago." Sting placed his hand in the air, measuring his height when he was a boy, "Ah! You were Gajeel's apprentice back then, right?"

"Don't cling on the past, Sting." replied Rogue.

"I found you!" A bowman ran up to Rogue and shot an arrow, "DIE!"

Fear started to creep up on to the bowman's face as he watched Sting catch the arrow mid-flight. However, when he saw Sting bite into the reflective edge of the arrow head, the bowman started trembling, "No way! No… It can't be… he can't be…"

_Chomp, chomp_

Sting threw away the arrow shaft and smiled, and then he shot the arrow tip out of his mouth, following it was a beam of light that vaporized everything it touched, from the walls to the ground. Sting took extra caution to aim the beam so that it would miss the bowman's head by a millimeter. Satisfied by the reaction the bowman gave, Sting stood up and walked away with Rogue.

"S-so it was them… the twin dragons of Sabertooth…. The white dragon, sting, and his partner, the shadow dragon, Rogue…." was all that the bowman managed to say before he fainted with white bubbles coming out of his mouth.

"Hey Rogue, I heard about a good restaurant back in town, wanna go?"

"…Up to you."

"Ahahaha, don't be such a kill joy. Oh look, its Lector and Frosh." Sting pointed to the red Exceed, Lector, and then to the green Exceed that is wearing a pink frog costume, Frosh.

"You know what, Rogue? I think right now, I would defiantly be able to beat Natsu-san. Wanna go have a duel with him after we eat?" Sting asked Rogue hopefully.

"Not interested." replied Rogue, followed by a "Fro too." From Frosh

* * *

**Break: Fairy Tail the next day**

"So, I have decided, we will participate in the Grand Magic Games." Makarov, who was sitting next to a hungry Mavis, announced after he reread a letter he received five minutes ago.

"!"

"But Master, there's no way we can win the Grand Magic Games." Macao, in half shock, complained to Makarov.

"Y-yeah, all the previous years, Fairy Tail came out dead last!" Droy backed Macao up in an attempt to dissuade his guild master.

"With a significant margin too!" Alzack added.

Then Jet stepped next to Droy, "With Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale out there, our chances to win are as good as Natsu winning a fist fight with Gildarts. It's suicide."

"HEY!" Natsu yelled across the room.

Completely ignoring Natsu, Makarov replied, "You guys may be right,"

"See, master, I knew you would understand!" Macao stated happily.

Makarov then paused to wait for the guild to quiet down, "For _now_, anyways. For I have requested aid from one of my old drinking buddies. He quiet happily agreed to ask his son to come up with something to help us. And besides, winning the games is the fastest way for us to become the No.1 guild in Fiore again." Makarov finished with a grin, obviously waiting for people to ask him who this person was.

Macao stepped in front of Makarov and said, "Master! No matter who they are, there's no way they can help us defeat Sabertooth, I mean, it **IS** Sabertooth we are talking about here, they won the Grand Magic Battle seven years straight!"

Makarov's grin widened even more now, he was starting to have trouble refraining himself from breaking out into a full out laughing fit.

"If Master places high hope in this "son" then he must be a man among men!" Elfman cheered.

"You are one hundred percent right, Elfman." Makarov paused for a moment before saying, "Especially if you see the things he deals with on a daily basis." Makarov now broke out into a full smile as he jumped off the table he was sitting one and loudly announced, "The man that we are getting help from is the none other than Guild Master of Ala Alba, Negi Springfield!"

* * *

**Omake**

Then Jet stepped next to Droy, "With Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale out there, our chances to win are as good as Natsu winning a fist fight with Gildarts. It's suicide."

"HEY!" Natsu yelled across the room.

Completely ignoring Natsu, Makarov replied, "You guys may be right, if Gildarts was blindfolded"

"Oh come on!" Natsu yelled again.

"With one hand tied behind his back," added Droy.

"Now you're just getting ridiculous."

"while half asleep," Alzack joined in cheerfully.

"GAH"

"all while being distracted by Cana." finished Gray with a smirk.

"Oh you're on, Pervert snowman!" Natsu yelled as he flung himself towards Gray.

* * *

Meanwhile in a room located in some random ally.

"Achoo!" sneezed Gildarts, "I'm getting a cold now? Man, I must really be getting old. I guess I can't blame Cana for calling me an Old Man anymore, huh?"


	2. Rough Welcomes

**Author's Note:** This was pretty fun to write, although I definitely need to work on my fight scenes.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Rough Welcomes**

_Makarov's grin widened even more now, his grin akin to one from a child who was excited to share a secret, he was starting to have trouble refraining himself from breaking out into a full out laughing fit._

"_If Master places high hope in this "son," then he must be a man among men!" Elfman cheered._

"_You are one hundred percent right, Elfman." Makarov paused for a moment before saying, "Especially if you see the things he deals with on a daily basis." Makarov now broke out into a full smile as he jumped off the table he was sitting one and loudly announced, "The man that we are getting help from is the none other than Guild Master of Ala Alba, Negi Springfield!"_

* * *

"!" everybody dropped their jaws in shock and disbelief. That is, everybody that wasn't behind on the news for seven years.

"Ala Alba?" Levy questions her guild master, "is it that super famous guild that appeared five years ago? Although I read that they vanished not long after that."

At this point, most of the people had recovered from the shock, Macao then stuttered, "A-A-Ala Alba? H-Hey, Levy, don't you know that Ala Alba, and Negi Springfield are a household name?"

"Huh? I mean I knew that they were famous and all, but I didn't know anything about being a household name."

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Laxus, and Gildarts raised an eyebrow at this comment. If they weren't paying attention before, they certainly were now.

"That's right, Levy," Makarov cut in, "Indeed, from what I heard, Ala Alba saved the world, narrowly at that. But I think it would be better if they explained it themselves." Makarov smiled as a cloaked figure dropped down from the ceiling.

"!" Erza, Gildarts, Gray, and the Dragon slayers immediately went on guard.

"Mystogan?!" Wendy exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I'm not this, Mystogan that you speak of, but I am not an enemy, de gozaru." The cloaked figure spoke. Upon a closer inspection, Wendy could tell that this person was indeed not Mystogan. In fact Wendy could see that it was a she as she noticed the feminine body figure underneath her ninja-like appearance.

"AHHH? Who are you then? What do you want with Fairy Tail? If you're looking for trouble, I'll gladly take you on." Natsu leapt across the room, landing a foot in front of this newcomer. However, by the time he raised his head to glare at the newcomer, she had vanished. "!"

Kaede reappeared behind Natsu, and announced," My name is Kaede Nagase, and I'm a representative of Ala Alba, sent here by Negi-bouzu. We came here because your master requested us to train you, de gozaru."

Upon hearing Kaede speak right behind him, Natsu turned around in surprise, along with much of the guild, "Whoa, how'd you get behind me so fast? I didn't even see you move!"

"It's called **_Shukuchi_**, it's my original technique that I created, and it allows the user to instantly get from one place to another, although the range is only about one kilometer. I also have a better technique called _**Shukuchi Mukyo**_, it lets me travel extremely long distances quickly, seeing as the range is ten kilometers, de gozaru."

"Isn't that a bit broken?" Lucy asked in awe.

"Well, not when you fight at our level, de gozaru." Kaede replied while rubbing the back of her neck as a sweat drop appeared on her head.

"Wait," Natsu butted in, "What do you mean by our?"

Almost as if they were waiting for someone to say this line, four girls dropped out of Kaede's Cloak. The first one was fairly tanned and stood a little taller than Kaede; she wore a leather jacket with a black tight suit and leather pants with the upper inner thigh potion trimmed out and had a riffle strapped to her back. The second one was a violet haired girl with matching eyes wearing a mid-length trench coat over a white dress shirt and black pants underneath. Standing next to her was a smiling girl with indigo colored hair and violet eyes: she was wearing a white dress with sandals. Standing at the edge of the group was a petite blonde whose hair reached to her ankles: she was wearing a black sleeveless school uniform with a cross on the end of her tie. At the first glance, she looked as if she was at the age of 10.

"Hey look, a little kid appeared." Natsu said with a blank face, pointing to Evangeline, ignoring all the panicking faces that the new group had, "She's about as short as Wendy! No, wait, I think Wendy is a little taller."

The group from Ala Alba began shifting around uncomfortably where they stood, all except for one. The petite blonde called Evangeline A.K. McDowell, whom started visible shaking. However, she was not shaking because she was being bullied, but instead she was shaking from pure rage. In her mind, she thought,_ somebody is going to die tonight_, "**_Lic Lac la lac Lilac. Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Darkness, Ice and Snow_…**" She began to chant under her breath.

Nodoka and Yue took note of this and quickly interrupted her, "Eva-chan, you can't cast that here! You'll freeze the whole town! Besides, he doesn't know any better! In fact, he doesn't even know you, much less what you dislike!"

Evangeline grinned evilly as a tick mark appeared on her forehead, "I don't care. I'll put this brat to rest, permanently." One could almost make out a faint evil laughter coming from her if they listened hard enough.

Kaede, in an effort to calm Eva down, rushes to Evangeline and plead, "Eva-san, we're here in order to help these people, not kill them!"

Once again, Evangeline's evil grin widened, "Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to kill them." Kaede and the rest of the Ala Alba group sighed in relief, "I'm just going to freeze him for all of eternity, and if the rest of them aren't competent enough to get out of the way, then that's too bad."

"That's even worst!" the trio yelled simultaneously, crying anime tears that appeared in comedic scenes.

Realizing that her friends' attempts in calming down the blonde Loli were in vain, Mana quickly devised a plan and spoke to Evangeline in a toneless voice, "Negi-sensei will be terribly sad if he finds out that the people he trusted to help Fairy Tail, became their messenger of destruction instead."

Evangeline flinched at this and took a step back, holding her right arm in front of her in shock. Deep down inside, Evangeline knew she loved the look that her boya made when he was sad. In fact just thinking about it caused her to visibly blush. But, she had to hide her emotions in front of other people: she had a façade to keep up. Especially, if it was held up in order to hide the one emotion that caused her to grow soft in the first place. So, in an effort to hide her blush, Evangeline coughed and said, "I guess that would cause some unnecessary trouble."

Mana grinned faintly: she felt great satisfaction in what she just did. It wasn't every day that she managed to corner one of the most powerful beings on this world, or the next, with only a few carefully chosen words. However, her satisfaction was cut short as Natsu loudly yelled across the room, while emphasizing a certain word, "Hey, what is this kid talking about-" His remark were cut short, as he was encased in an ice block created by Evangeline when snapped her fingers. Mana sighed. W_ell at least I kept the damage to a minimum_. She mused to herself.

However, the rest of Fairy Tail did not take her actions as well as Mana. As one could easily tell when the whole guild - with the two guild masters, Makarov and Mavis, being the sole exception - took a deep combat stance.

Evangeline, who completely ignored the bloodlust coming from her clients, shouts, "That's what the brat gets for insulting me! He should be feeling lucky that I only froze him temporarily!" then, with a sigh, she mumbled, "I swear, I must be getting soft: I usually freeze them forever or at least for ten years."

Gray twitched when he heard the last part of Evangeline's statement, "Impossible! Only _**Iced Shell**_ has the power to freeze someone forever. And that spell destroys your body to create the ice!"

Evangeline turned to Gray with a blank look, and then she snapped, somebody flinched, and said, "Ah, you mean that spell. I created that spell hundreds of years ago, back when I was still relatively weak. Hmm, I guess somebody must have picked it up and put it in a book."

Gray growled and demanded, "What do you mean hundreds of years ago? There's no way a human can live that long, much less stay looking like a 10 year old. Also, _**Iced Shell**_ turns the user into ice, just how did you survive using it?"

Somewhere in the back of the room, Mavis sneezed,_ Huh? Can I even get colds in this ethereal body?_

Evangeline simply laughed at Gray's remark, "Who ever said that I'm human? I am Evangeline A.K. McDowell: The Queen of the Night, The Lord of Darkness, The Apostle of Destruction, The Tidings of Evil, The Puppet Master, The Visitation of Woe, The High Daylight Walker, Dark Evangel. I am, an immortal Shinso Vampire with absolutely **no** weaknesses. Back then; I only sacrificed an arm or so to use _**Iced Shell**_. Why? Because I have instant regeneration" To demonstrate, Evangeline used her nails to slice deeply into her left forearm, causing the members of Fairy Tail to gasp at her actions. But that expression intensified when they saw that the cut mended itself instantly, leaving no trace of it ever being there. "Although over time, that became annoying, so I created a whole new, more powerful spell to replace it… but I still don't know how you know of it. All the people I've used it on never saw the light of day again."

_Wait,_ Lucy thought to herself, _Dark Evangel… where have I heard that before... it sounds so familiar… Evangeline A.K. McDowell…! _"Wait a moment, you're **the** Dark Evangel? The one with the impossible six billion jewels bounty?!" Lucy shouted in surprise.

"!" the collective of Fairy Tail gasped

"That's right; I am, got a problem with that?" Evangeline's trade mark evil grin appeared.

The members of Fairy Tail staggered for a moment at this revelation, before somebody repeated to themselves, "S-s-six b-billion j-jewels… That's enough to buy the whole capitol city!"

"Now, hold on," Mana began, "Before you all go into a frenzy, knowing that a six billion Jewel bundle is standing in front of you, unarmed, with only four girls backing her up." She paused as her skin became much darker than before, and then her hair and left eye, which gave off a light trail, started glowing brightly as it turned pure white, "Let me warn you right now, any one of us, can wipe the floor with all of you guys."

Kaede, whom was holding her Fuuma Shuriken, stepped next to Mana, "Besides they removed her bounty five years ago, by request of Negi-bouzu."

"And also," Yue followed, "If anyone of you ever hurt one of our friends, you will have to deal with two of the most powerful guilds ever, in existence, hunting you down to the depts. of hell and back."

"…" Some of the members looked disappointed, while some looked shocked, and some ashamed that they let the tendrils of greed get the better of them.

"Well," Makarov breaks the silence, "I'm sure that you guys can trust them now that you heard the lengths that they will go to protect their friends, just like us."

* * *

**Break: A Certain 10,000 Square Meter Bath**

Negi turns to Konoka, "Konoka-san, I'm worried that Eva-san might have frozen Fairy Tail already, and is heading back as we speak."

Konoka turns to Negi with her usual blank face, "Oh Negi-kun~ you are just worrying too much."

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna shouts across the room, "Please come back here!"

"Ah, Okay, Se-chan~!" Konoka shouts, then she turned around and said, "Eva-chan has Mana-san, Kaede-san, Yue-san, and Nodoka-san to hold her back," and then she jumped into the water.

Negi sighs, "I just hope you're right."

* * *

**Break: Fairy Tail Main Building**

"Ah, we still haven't properly introduced ourselves yet!" Nodoka announced to Fairy Tail, "My name is Nodoka Miyazaki, and I'm a mind reader!"

"Ah yes, I suppose so," Yue nods to Nodoka, "My name is Yue Ayase, and I'm a mage knight."

"Mana Tatsumiya, sniper"

Evangeline, who was thinking of something, just crossed her arms and gave an "Hmph"

"I'm sure you all remember that my name is Kaede Nagase, a ninja."

"Ninja?" Natsu, who was just freed by Evangeline, pokes his head up as he asked the question, "What can you do? Can you disappear into thin air or something?"

Kaede chuckled before vanishing from sight again, then a voice said, "Well, if counts, then yes, I can." before reappearing again a few seconds later in the same place.

"Alight, introduction time is over," Evangeline began, "It's time to see what you guys can do. Hey, you over there, brat with the pink hair." She pointed at Natsu, "come over here, I want to test your strength."

"You want me to fight you?" replied Natsu slowly, he was now extremely cautious around Evangeline.

"Me, fight you? No silly, that would be far too easy for me; you will be fighting Nodoka."

"Eh?" Natsu thought for a moment as he turned to a nervously smiling Nodoka, and then he remembered how deceiving looks could be, "Yosh! Now I'm getting fired up!"

"Eh, Natsu, are you sure you want to keep going with this? I mean she looks so harm-." Lucy began to whisper to Natsu, only to be interrupted by Makarov, who happily boomed, "Alright then lets head out and watch the fight!"

Makarov lead everyone outside, once outside he started to walk around the guild building. After fifty paces, Gray leaned toward Natsu and whispered, "I can't wait to see you get your ass kicked by a timid looking girl, Heh." However, Natsu wasn't paying attention to Gray at all, as he was all fired up at the chance to test his strength against an unknown opponent.

_A few minutes and couple hundred paces later…_

"Alright, rules are simple," Evangeline, who was now sitting next to a conjured tea table with her friends, announced with a tea cup in one hand, "both of you start will off fifty meters away from each other. There are no restrictions of whatever magic, technique, or weapon that you want to use, the first one to get knocked out, or gives up loses." There was now a crowd of people organized about forty meters away from the two fighters. Evangeline watched both Natsu and Nodoka stare each other off from fifty meters away. Then Nodoka held out her right hand out and a card appeared out of nowhere. As if waiting for her to materialize that card, Evangeline immediately yelled, "Begin!"

"Adeat! **Diarium Ejus, Combat mode! Artes Liberalis, Kinder-und Hausmärchen!**" Nodoka shouted as her clothing glowed and changed into a white outfit that looked like the fusion of a dress and a coat with a stuffed animal strapped to her back. Along with the change into battle attire, seven different colored books floated above her; from left to right, violet, purple, pink, brown, pink, orange, yellow, and red. Floating too her left and right side are two yellow books with purple trimmings on it, the left book had the words Artes Liberalis written on it as the title, while the right book had Kinder-und Hausmärchen as the title. Then, strapped to her right waist was another book, the title read Diarium Ejus. On one of Nodoka's ear appeared a device that looked like a transmitter and a dagger-looking ring appeared on her right index finger. Then she silently whispered, "Natsu Dragneel." She needed to say her opponent's name in order for her artifact to work.

As soon as Natsu heard Evangeline signal the start of the match, he charged to Nodoka: He managed to cover the 50 meter distance in two seconds. Natsu wanted to end the match as soon as he could, as his instincts immediately warned him that the girl was dangerous, especially after he witnessed her outfit change. _Does she use requip magic like Erza? Damn, I need to watch out for her._ Natsu stopped a couple of centimeters away from Nodoka, ducked, and yelled, "_**Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!**_" as he delivered an explosion accelerated uppercut, which Nodoka easily dodged by moving her head a few centimeters back.

Then, to his shock, Nodoka smiled and said to him, "Sorry, but I don't use requip magic."

_What? How did she know what I was thinking?_ This caused Natsu to be infuriated, he did not like having his mind read. He continued to barrage Nodoka relentlessly with flame enhanced strikes and kicks, but to his surprise, she effortlessly maneuvered away from each and every single one of them. After a full minute of not being able to land a single hit, Natsu jumped back 30 meters into the air and yelled, "_**Fire Dragon's Claw!**_" as he rapidly descended towards Nodoka with a massive flame trail coming out from one of his feet. Nodoka, still smiling gently at Natsu, dodged his attack by jumping to her left. However, the moment she jumped up into the air, Natsu turned his head towards Nodoka, "_**Fire Dragon's Roar!**_" He allowed himself a small grin as he watched the girl bath in flames.

"Did he get her?" Makarov asked Evangeline

"Nope, not even close, in fact, take a look right now." Evangeline pointed back at the battle ground.

Nodoka dropped out from the sky, unscathed, "Nice try, Natsu, but you will have to do better than that!" Natsu watched in complete shock as drove her right arm directly into Natsu's stomach, but this wasn't what shocked Natsu. It was the fact that after the punch, an explosion came out from her elbow that pushed her arm with much greater force as she landed the blow. Natsu staggered a little, before recovering from the shock, "I-I-Impossible… You're a Fire Dragon slayer?!"

"Nope, I'm afraid not, it's just that my artifact, Kinder-und Hausmärchen, allows me to read your mind and archive every single technique you have. Then my Artes Liberalis allows me to use whatever technique that I have archived. It might seem a little unfair to you, but I will tell you now, I can't use any technique that I can't handle, so it's pretty useless against somebody stronger than me." Nodoka finished without ever breaking out of her cheerful smile, which caused Natsu to wince in thought. "But I have to admit, you sure do have an interesting technique, I mean, you have immunity to fire, as long as the fire isn't hotter than your maximum output."

Mavis whispered to Makarov, who was currently at a loss for words as he continued to watch Natsu be overpowered by his own techniques, "If what she says is true about her books, then it truly is a terrifying artifact. In fact, as things stand right now, it's even more absurd than that Lost Magic called memory-make."

Back at the fight, Natsu continued to try to hit Nodoka, but she was still dodging all of his attacks. Slowly, but surely, Natsu's frustration built up, until he finally went over the top. Natsu's fists ignited with a bright flame sphere, "_**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!**_" Natsu began to punch Nodoka at blinding speeds, making it look like he had a few extra pair of arms. That was, if you were an average person, but Nodoka was far from an average person, her Pactio granted her the ability to draw upon Negi's near endless magic reserves, giving her; inhuman reaction speeds, strength, agility, stamina and magic reserves. So, as things stood right now, Nodoka dodged every single exploding punch that was aimed towards her upper body. "Tch! Damn, not even that worked? Fine, then I'll give you something that you CAN'T dodge. _**Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!**_" Immediately, Natsu's figure became engulfed by flames clad in yellow lightning.

_Hmm, it's not the usual white lightning that I see from Negi-sensei. Sure, he got stronger, but it's still not enough._ Nodoka thought to herself as he observed Natsu's transformation. _I wonder if __**that**__ technique would work._

"Wait! Natsu can still use that?!" Lucy exclaimed to no one in particular, "Amazing… wait a minute," Lucy paused as she saw Natsu get into a certain stance, "he isn't planning to use **that**, on her is he?" Lucy received her answer as she watched Natsu inhale his aura. "Natsu, Stop! Are you planning to kill her?!"

However, Natsu did not hear Lucy's words as he yelled at the same moment, "_**Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!**_" He fired an immense beam of flames wrapped in lightning from his mouth towards the cosplaying twenty year old. _Is it over?_ Natsu thought, he hoped it was over, because he poured ever last ounce of his energy into that attack.

However, Natsu's hopes were shot down faster than the speed of sound, as his finishing move swirled around Nodoka, slowly getting smaller and smaller. "!" Natsu gasped, it was incomprehensible: Nodoka was eating his attack and she wasn't even a Dragon Slayer! Eventually, the effects of his attack disappeared, leaving the whole guild to drop their jaws speechless.

"No way…" Gray mumbled out loud, "That attack blew away a portion of Tenrou Island."

Wendy and Gajeel, also in shock, said "She just preformed an act exclusive to Dragon Slayers, without being a Dragon Slayer!"

"Natsu…" Erza whispered.

"Hmph, that's it? That was his full power? Man we have a lot of work to do." Evangeline sighed, breaking the mood.

At this moment, while Natsu was still in shock, for who knows how many times today, Nodoka took the initiative. She gathered all the magical power that she absorbed and concentrated it in her mouth, "_**Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar! Revised Edition!**_" she shot the same beam that she ate, back at Natsu, except this time, the beam was much narrower, it flew past Natsu head at several times the speed of sound. It missed by a calculated one centimeter, and hit a conveniently placed, uninhabited mountain some tens of kilometers away. **KABOOM**, the ground shook as the entire mountain was vaporized by an explosion that rivaled Chachamaru's Satellite cannon's. What was left was a crater that was just as deep as it was high.

Natsu, on the other hand, was doing much better than the mountain, as he only fainted from the combination of the show of power and exhaustion of magic. "Incredible…" Makarov and the rest of the Tenrou group let out as the shockwave of the blast rushed past them, remembering the still fresh memory of Acnologia vaporizing Tenrou Island. "I knew they were strong, but to this extent? That attack just now… rivaled that of a dragon…"

"Abeat, Oh, wow," Nodoka exhaled after releasing her Artifact, "Yelling out the name of an attack felt so cool!" then she noticed Natsu, "Oh no," Nodoka ran to Natsu and kneeled down to examine him, "Are you alright?" She started to panic, "Oh no… what should I do? Konoka-san isn't here…"

Seeing her friend in a panic, Yue went over to her and pulled out a fairly large flask of some unknown, bluish, substance. She kneeled down and poured the liquid into Natsu's gawking mouth, and then applied some pressure onto his throat, causing him to swallow. Yue repeated this action a few more times until the flask ran dry and disappeared with a Poof.

"Is Natsu okay?" Erza ran up to the trio, with the rest of the guild following close behind.

"Yea," Yue replied, "he just passed out from using too much magic, but he should be fine now that I gave him a potion infused with various mid-level spells."

Then, as if to prove what Yue was said, Natsu opened his eyes and sat up quickly, smacking hard against Nodoka's forehead. "Eh, what happened? Where did she go?" Natsu looked around, and then he noticed the crowd surrounding him, "What, did somebody pass out or something?"

"You got your ass handed to you, Natsu." Gray sneered

"What?! You wanna go, pervert snowman?"

"It's true Natsu," Erza began.

"You lost by a landslide." Surprising, Gildarts was the one that finished the statement.

"Ehhh?! I want a rematch!" Natsu shouted, "Where did she go?"

"Over there," Yue pointed out to a kneeling and sniffling Nodoka, who had both hands clutching a red bump on her forehead. "You made a girl cry, you're disgusting." She finished with a toneless monotone.

"Disgusting" Mana emphasized emotionlessly.

"Yep, disgusting, you should just go die." Evangeline nodded in agreement.

"I'm disappointed in you Natsu, de gozaru."

Natsu, at this point was being glared down by everyone in the guild, especially Mavis, who had the look of a five year old who had her favorite stuffed animal taken away. In other words, they were not happy.

* * *

**Omake:**

**Magic Council**:

Tick marks continued to grow on Sage Org's head as he read his newest report, "THOSE IDIOTS AT FAIRY TAIL DID IT AGAIN! WHAT KIND OF AN IDIOT BLOWS UP A MOUNTAIN?!"

"Sage Org! Please calm down, Lahar exclaimed, "If you are stressed out any more, it will be detrimental to your health!"

"GAH! AREN'T THOSE GUYS FROM ALA ALBA SUPPOSED TO BE STOPPING THINGS LIKE THIS FROM HAPPENING? THEY SHOULD BE OVER TO FAIRY TAIL ALREADY AND RESTRAINING THEM!" Sage Org yelled at the top of his lung.

* * *

Meanwhile, at his desk, Negi felt a chill.

"Hmmm, that's weird, when did I add a window to this place? I could have sworn I felt a chill."

"Oh relax Negi," Asuna replied, hitting Negi's back in a comedic fashion, "It's just your imagination: you're just working too hard!"

_Hmm, maybe I am just working too much._ Negi sighed.

"Hey, stop sighing so much, or you'll become an old man!" Asuna pouted

"Asuna-san! It doesn't work that way!" Negi said, while crying anime tears.


	3. Of Pacts and Pactios

**A/N**: Completely my fault for the super late update, truth is, I had the plot all written down, but I just never got around to typing it out, since I was distracted with tons of other stuff: Light novels, animes, mangas, and other fan fictions. Anyways, hope you enjoy this new chapter, if anything is to go by, I hope you guys get the refrences in the new artifacts.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Of Pacts and Pactios**

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

_One hour after the one-sided beat down of Natsu: Fairy Tail and the gang from Ala Alba were enjoying themselves in the rowdy guild hall._

Mirajane slowly approached Mana Tatsumiya, who was at the moment, drinking a cup of tea while sitting on one of the benches stationed next to the corner tables, while silently observing the guild and taking in the cheery atmosphere. Mana thought to herself, '_It's been a long time since I've seen a guild be so cheerful. There is so much death these days…_'

"Hi! I'm Mirajane Strauss," Mirajane greeted Mana with a smile. "But you can call me Mira for short: I help run the bar."

"Hello," Mana diverted her attention from the brawl that just started between Natsu and Gray, and changed her focus to Mirajane, and as a result, gave an unintentional fierce glare that she developed over her many years of fighting.

"Umm…" Mira said nervously while shifting her eyes from Mana's, "Ever since I saw you appear out of Kaede-san's cloak, I've noticed a faint demonic aura and I felt it grow immensely the moment you began to transformed. So therefore, I've been wondering. Are you the user of a high-level demonic take-over?"

Mana stared at Mira with the hint of the combination of amusement, interest, and malice on her face, "No, I do not use take over magic."

"Eh?" Mirajane, with a blank look on her face, tilted her head as Mana responded.

"I use magic similar to what you call _**Requip**_, I use _**Ikuudansou:**_ it allows me to store my guns and ammos in a separate dimension."

"But, how?" Mira protested, "I saw you transform-"

"Simple, that's because I'm a half demonfolk."

"EHHH?!" Mira exclaimed. Due to the nature of her own take over magic, she studied the history and culture of demons and similar creatures. Even now, Mira could still remember reading a book that showed her the hierarchy of the demon race when she was a child: it was a system based on strength. Therefore, the most powerful of the demons stood at the top and the weakest on the very bottom, and at the very top of the ladder, was none other than the Demonfolks.

Mana was faintly grinning with amusement, she was beginning to enjoy herself, "And by the way, I'm royalty of the demonfolk side." Mira fainted at the revelation, who would have thought that one of the strongest demon in existence was sitting down inside Fairy Tail, enjoying a cup of tea? Her mind just couldn't keep up with the information. "Heh, maybe I shouldn't have gone that hard on her."

* * *

Kaede, who was currently standing next to Eva with her eyes closed, shifted her head several centimeters to the right in order to dodge an incoming mug, which shattered against the wooden wall behind the bar. She then proceeded to dodge several more flying objects in the same manner without opening her eyes or exerting any effort.

A few chairs and glass bottles later, Natsu ran up to her, and challenged her to a fight, one that she promptly declined with a smile, "Maybe some other time, Natsu-san."

Eva looked at the group with a scowl on her face, "Kaede, remind me again why exactly are we going to train these noisy brats. Whatever did I do wrong to deserve this crappy job?"

"Ahahaha, Eva-san," Kaede chuckled, "We're here because Negi-bouzu asked us to come. Remember that you were reluctant to come too, well at least until Negi-bouzu pouted at you. You suddenly changed your mind said you were going to help."

Eva, whose face blushed with a subtle red, coughed and turned her head, "That baka of a boy..."

* * *

The library duo Nodoka and Yue, were together at a table located in the center of the guild hall. Out of the two, Nodoka was enjoying a cup of freshly made tea, courtesy of Yue's alchemy, while reading a book. Next to her was, of course, Yue, who was drinking a weird liquid that she created in a flask. Yue had activated her pactio, and taken out her artifact, **Orbis Sensualium Pictus**, which was connected to and updated continuously, so she could read up on Fiore's history and geography.

After a few minutes of reading, Yue slammed her artifact shut with a magically amplified clap and glared up to the brawlers in front of her with massive killing intent, causing: Natsu and Gray to cold sweat and wrap their arm around each other's shoulders while say stuff like "We're just having a loud, friendly conversation!"; Elfman to say, "A Man must not disturb a woman's reading time!"; and Gajeel, who did absolutely nothing wrong, to shudder a bit in cold sweat. Satisfied by the results, Yue reopened her artifact to prepare to indulge herself in her studies once more, but not before she noticed Lucy walking in her direction. She had a feeling that Lucy wanted to talk to her, so she dismissed her artifact and waited for Lucy to get into talking range.

"Hi there, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you! You two are Yue-san and Nodoka-san right?" Lucy said as she pointed at the two.

"Yes, I'm Yue."

"Hi there! I'm Nodoka." replied an overly joyous Nodoka: must be something Yue put in her tea.

"Is there something you need?" Asked Yue

"Ah, well actually I was wondering about that book Nodoka-san had when she fought Natsu."

As if she was expecting Lucy to ask her that question, Yue took a sip of her beverage and explained, "That was what we call, an artifact: artifacts are granted based on your personality and the one you are contracted to."

"The one you are contracted to?" Lucy asked as an image of two people appeared in her head: one of them, with the word "contractor" written on his face, was giving embarrassing orders to the other one. "It's not like a slave contract is it?"

"No," Nodoka replied with a tilt of her head, "it's nothing like that, where'd you get that idea from?"

"Ah, nothing," Lucy flustered, "Nothing at all, just ignore what I said!"

"Hmmm," Yue mused to herself before continuing, "Artifacts are the result of a pactio, or a pact, between two people, the contractor; the Magister (or Magistra if female); and the contracted, the Minister (or Ministra if female). The pactio takes on the form of a tarot card, and the term of the pact is more or less: the Minister has to protect their Magister with their life, and in exchange, the Magister will lend them their strength. When the Minister activates the contract with the phrase 'Adeat', their artifact appears, along with a steady flow of magic from the Magister, which is then used to enhance the Minister's own strength, stamina, reaction time, speed, agility, and magical power. Plus, on a side note, the amount of magic being channeled varies from person to person: for instance, Nodoka here receives an incredible amount of magic from her pactio, while someone like me only receives the bare minimum."

"Whoa, that seems pretty useful, especially if anyone can form a pactio." Lucy said in awe.

"However," Yue continued. "Because of the large amounts of magic being leeched off of the Magister, most of them can only form one or two pactios. Anymore than that and it will become detrimental to them."

"Wait a minute, you mean if a Magister makes more pactios than they can handle, it's bad for them? But then, can't they just cancel the contract?"

Yue shook her head, "No, the contracts are permanent since they represent a bond that ties the fate of the Magister and the Ministra together, so if someone makes more pactios than they can handle, then chances are, it would either shorten their lifespan or kill them." Lucy felt a chill go up her spine. "But, there is a way to work around this. If you are under 18, you can make a provisionary contract that will last until you become 18. After that, the contract expires and you will have to create a permanent one if you want to keep your artifact." Yue paused, scanning Lucy, "Hmm… looks like that option is impossible for you, seeing as you're over 18."

"Ehhh? How did you know?" Lucy gasped as she took a step back in surprise.

"I have my ways; I am a magical detective after all." Yue puffed with pride as Lucy seat dropped.

"So… how exactly do you make a pactio?" Lucy said after she recovered from her momentary stasis.

Yue hesitated for a moment, thinking of when she first made her pactio with Negi. Then with a faint blush on her face, Yue finally answered, "A kiss… A kiss is required to form a pactio."

"Eh?" Lucy's train of thought just got derailed at the speed of sound and crashed into a cave lined with explosives. Moments later, a flustered Lucy asked, "I-I-Is t-there any other way to make one without k-k-kissing?"

"Yes, but it's a little gruesome and I don't think our readers would be too keen on hearing about it."

"Readers? What are you talking about?"

Completely disregarding what Lucy asked and speaking out of turn; Nodoka jutted in and casually mentioned, "Oh! And by the way, since the pactios are permanent, the Magister and their Ministra tend to usually get married and spend the rest of their lives together." This, as you might have guessed, caused a dead silence between the groups.

As the seconds slowly ticked by, Yue finally broke the silence and coughed with a slight blush on her face, "Well, there are special cases…"

As if acting on reflex, Juvia jumped out of nowhere and shouted, "Juvia demands to know what these special cases are!"

"Well, if you insist…" Yue quietly mumbled, her blush growing brighter by the second, "Negi-sensei has no less than thirty permanent pactios."

Lucy's face grew bright red and began counting her fingers as she stammered, "T-T-Thirty p-p-pactios?"

"Whoa," Juvia gasped, "This man is married to 30 people?" '_There's no way I'll let Gray-sama marry to anyone other than me!'_

Yue shook her head, "For starters, two of them are guys,"

"!" Juvia gasped, '_BL?!'_

Nodoka continued, "Six of them are married,"

Lucy, Juvia, and everybody else that was listening on to the conversation gasped. Then Erza said "He doesn't even let marriages stop him huh. What a beast, he must be struck down."

"Two of them are related,"

'_Incest!'_ Lucy thought as a dark background looms over her. "Hey, why's it getting so dark?"

"What are you talking about Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Then, for security reasons, we cannot tell you the rest of it." Mana finished, surprising everyone, as she appeared out of nowhere, but Lucy had a slight feeling that she appeared from the shadow looming above her.

"But to have thirty pactios… even if two of them are guys," Lucy thought back to the kissing condition, "This Negi of yours must be one heck of a good looker."

Yue, without agreeing or disagreeing, quietly brought up her pactio card, murmured "Adeat," and looked through her personal picture files. After a few seconds of browsing, she held up her artifact to face the crowd, which now consisted of no less than everybody in Fairy Tail (it seems that last bit of conversation caught everybody's attention). The results were immediate, all the girls in Fairy Tail blushed, and the all the guys dropped their jaws: heck, even Juvia was at a loss of words (or thoughts). Yue had just shown them a picture of Negi Springfield, without his glasses, showing his trademark, carefree, Negi-smile®.

Somewhere in the back of the room, Kaede sweat dropped. '_Guh, this happens every time Yue shows someone that picture. And this monologue inside my head isn't healthy, de-gozaru.'_

Lucy, who thought she had just seen an angel, finally snapped out of her trance when Yue closed her artifact and realized something, "Wait a minute, you mentioned that if a normal Magister has more than one pactios, then they are in serious trouble right?" Yue nodded, which caused Lucy to be a little taken back. '_Just how insanely powerful is this guy…?' _Her thoughts were cut short, because suddenly, a cold chill went up Lucy's spine.

"Judging by the look on your faces, I guess you kids want to perform pactios huh?" Eva grinned with an obvious evil intent.

"Umm…" Lucy said, "No no, I think I change my mind!"

"Alright, then I'll help you all make pactios," Eva paused, then with an evil aura, she threatened, "So… Who's going to be my first vict- I mean, who wants go first…?" Which, of course as you might have imagined, caused the bulk of Fairy Tail to turn tail and run away, leaving only; Erza, Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Wendy, Levy, Mirajane, Gildarts, Lucy, the Exceeds, and Gajeel and Natsu, who were absolutely clueless. "Pft, well, wasn't that was a total disappointment. I was hoping for some more entertainment too." Eva sighed, "Well whatever, follow me."

Eva led the group to Kaede, who seemed to have gotten the message, because she summoned her artifact, **Tengu no Kakuremino**, a cloak that is connected to a pocket dimension. She then held up her artifact and Eva gestured the group to follow her into the cloak. However, the fairies were reluctant, and thought of it as a trap seeing as how Eva was the one that told them to enter. Well, at least until Eva kicked Natsu headfirst into Kaede's cloak and disappeared, that was when Erza took the initative and walked in without a moment's hesitation.

One by one, each of the fairies vanished into the cloak, and when only the Ala Alba group was left, Makarov asked while sitting cross legged on the bar table, "Is this really ok?"

Eva replied with a smirk, "Of course it is, you said they needed power right?"

Nodoka quickly followed up by whispering to Makarov, "You don't worry, Eva-chan won't do any permanent damage anyone unless they are an enemy."

"Did you say something?" Eva threatened Nodoka with an evil glare

"Ah! Nothing, I didn't say anything Eva-chan!"

* * *

**Break: Inside Kaede's cloak**

"Whoa, what is this place, it's huge!" Natsu yelled out loud as he surveyed his surroundings: the group was standing in the grounds of a nine square kilometer Japanese mansion. "Hey Happy! I bet if we look around, we'll find tons of booby traps!"

"Stop dreaming, Natsu." Gray told Natsu, "There's no way there would be booby traps in a house that the owner invited us to."

"You're just jealous because you can't find any booby traps!" Natsu shouted at Gray, which caused him to retaliate back in a fist fight.

"Hmm…" Erza mused as she looked at the front building, "This architecture, I've never seen something quiet like it before, but, I like it."

"Ehhh?!" Lucy screamed, "What is this place? I could have sworn I was just pushed straight into a cloak, now I'm in a weird place with a mansion. There's even a sun! I mean what the heck, there are even electrical appliances here; just how mismatched can that be in this place?"

"Yeah, Yeah, enough of the shouting, you're starting to make my head hurt." Eva groaned, "Just be quiet and follow me." Eva and the rest of Ala Alba (including Kaede) lead the group into a big room littered with open mangas, books, and empty chip bags. Then out of nowhere, Eva shouted, "Oi, perverted ermine get out here."

'?' The fairies thought to themselves for a moment, thinking that Eva was going a bit crazy. Then a voice appeared out of nowhere, "Yes? What is it?" surprising all of them except for Gildarts, who raised an eyebrow.

"I need you to perform pactio rituals for these people over there." Eva pointed to the group of confused fairies.

"Umm…" Lucy said, "Who is she talking to?"

"Hey, nee-san look over here on the table," Lucy did as the voice had instructed, but still couldn't see anything, "Look down nee-san."

Lucy shifted her head down and saw the talking ermine; leaving Lucy with her mouth gawked open.

"Hey look, a talking rat!" Happy shouted.

"Hey, look who's talking!" the 'talking rat' shouted back, "And I'm an ermine, not a rat."

"So, who is this anyways?" Erza asked while staring at the 'talking rat'

"The name's Chamo." Chamo said while smoking a cigarette.

"So, by the way, Eva-san," Levy asked, "What's a pactio?" It seems that Levy was one of the people that weren't paying attention to the first part of Yue and Nodoka's explanation.

"Oh, you'll see…" Eva said with a grin filled with dark intent, after centuries of grinning evilly, it rubs off on you, and it becomes hard to distinguish the difference between a regular smile and an evil one. But that's not to say she can't smile with pure intent. "Oh right, Nodoka, come over here for a moment." Nodoka obeyed Eva's request and walked over to her, then Eva whispered, "Use your artifact to find out which guild member they want to kiss the most in this room."

"I'll try," Nodoka nodded, "Adeat, **Diarium Ejus**, split into eleven forms; Natsu Dragneel, Gildarts Clive, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane Strauss." Then Nodoka took a deep breath, readying herself for the outrageous task that she was assigned to, and shouted, "Umm, which of your guild members here would you want to kiss the most?"

"EHHH?!" Lucy, Erza, Mira, and Levy yelled out loud with a blush. Juvia yelled out "Gray-sama!" as she leapt onto an unsuspecting Gray, who let out an "Eh?" Wendy, with a faint blush, stared at the ground quietly where she stood, Natsu stood there with a blank face, and Gajeel grunted. Gildarts on the other hand, stood where he was, thinking about his daughter, while Laxus didn't seem to have heard the question at all.

"Hmm… I see," Eva mumbled to herself as she read Nodoka's artifact, "Hmmm… even though the question was, 'who in this room do you want to kiss most,' half of them thought of somebody else." Eva sighed, and then looked up with another grin full of malice, "I guess we just have to compromise... This might actually turn out to be pretty fun after all." She took a few deep breaths, and then yelled to the fairies, "Alight, you guys do remember that book Nodoka had when she fought Natsu right?"

"Heh, how could we forget, Natsu got his ass handed to him for once." Gray smirked.

"AH? You wanna go, frost breath?" Natsu retaliated.

"Yes," Erza replied, causing Natsu and Gray to take a step back in fear, but it was for a wrong cause as she wasn't referring to those two, "If I remember correctly, that book allowed Nodoka-san to read Natsu's mind and copy his techniques right?"

"Yeah well, that was an artifact; right now we're going to get you all an artifact too." Eva paused, allowing her listeners to process what she just said, "Although chances are, you will get something completely different, since two people with the same artifact are extremely rare considering the amount of different artifacts archived, not to mention new ones that are created."

_Somewhere in the background Lucy is blushing: realization hit her hard after hearing what Eva said._

"Hey: Gajeel, and Levy, get over here." Eva pointed to an empty space in front of her, "Now, Levy stand in front of Gajeel."

"Like this?" Levy questioned: she was standing about thirty centimeters away from Gajeel.

"Closer."

Levy shifted about fifteen centimeters: her face showed signs of an incoming blush.

"Closer." Eva repeated.

"Erm…" Levy nervously asked, "Is this close enough? Anymore and our faces are going to touch."

"That's the point," Eva said in a monotone.

"Eh?" Levy deadpanned "What do you mean, 'that's the-'"

"**Closer**," Eva repeated with a threatening voice: yet another plus of being the world's most feared mage for a couple hundred years. "Good, now kiss."

"But-"Levy tried to protest.

"**Kiss**."

"Eek!" Levy squealed, and then she moved her head closer to Gajeel's, who was at the time, completely blanked out due to a tranquilizer dart Mana fired par request of Eva in order to make the whole thing much easier: though it was surprising how he could still be standing. Eight centimeters… '_Am I really going to do this?' _Six centimeters… '_Is this right?'_ Four centimeters… _'S-So close'…_ Levy blushed, two centimeters… '_No! I can't do this after all!' _Levy stopped advancing her head.

"Geez! Would you just get on with it already? I don't have all day you know!" Eva yelled, shoving Levy's head towards Gajeel's, causing Levy's lip to touch Gajeel's. This action resulted in a bright white light to glow from the floor surrounding Gajeel and Levy.

"Pactio!" Chamo yelled as he jumped about 1.75 meters in the air in order to grab a tarot card that just appeared: it had a picture of Levy in a pose on it.

"There, now that wasn't so hard." Eva puffed while crossing her arms.

"M-M-My f-first k-k-kiss…" Levy cried with sorrow blank round eyes while shaking a little.

"Moving on," Eva said while ignoring the mourning Levy, "Now, I want Wendy to come here now."

"M-Me?" Wendy pointed to herself while wearing a shocked face. Eva turned to stare her straight in the eye, causing Wendy to simply nod and go with her plan; she was afraid of what would happen if she didn't go with what she said. Wendy walked in front of the still upright, unconscious, Gajeel and tiptoed so her lips could reach his.

"Pactio!" Chamo grabbed a tarot card with a picture of Wendy posing.

"Alright," Eva said, "Next is Erza."

"Wait a minute," Lucy said, "Is it safe for Gajeel to make three pactios? I mean Yue-san told me that it would be dangerous for a person to make more than one or two pactios."

"Don't worry about that kid, I have it all worked out." Eva replied in a sigh. "Come on Erza, just go up to him and kiss him, the sooner we finish this the better."

A somewhat disappointed Erza slowly walked towards Gajeel: she mental sighed, '_I wish he was Jellal, but I guess this doesn't count since it would just be a quick peck to the lips.'_ Then, just as she intended, she quickly pecked Gajeel's lips and heard a "Pactio!" However, instead of a pactio card of Erza, a pactio card of Gajeel appeared instead.

'_Eh?'_ Lucy thought. '_A Magister can be a Minister too?'_

"Ok, so somebody get this wannabe rock star off the stage," Eva said as she motioned for somebody to move Gajeel out of the Pactio circle. Levy began to walk over to him with the intent of moving him, but that desire quickly faded when Kaede walked over to Gajeel and used _**Shukuchi**_ to move him some three meters forwards.

"Alright, three down, eight to go." Eva said, in a slight cheery mood, probably since the pactio rituals are going a lot faster now that there's a lot less complaining. "Hey pink haired brat, you're up next."

"EHHH! But why me?! I don't want to kiss Erza!" Natsu protested, which caused Eva's mood to take a sudden plummet.

"Natsu, get on with it." Erza threatened with a cold stare, causing Natsu to shut his mouth and walk towards her in cold sweat. Eva was beginning to take a liking to Erza already.

Natsu was trembling with cold sweat as he stood in front of Erza, '_Why does it have to be her?!' _ He closed his eyes, gulped, and quickly pecked Erza on the lips.

"Pactio!" Chamo yelled again, grabbing a pactio card of Natsu with his two fists slammed against each other.

Eva pointed to Lucy, "You are forming a pactio with Natsu next. Go!"

"Ack!" Lucy took a step backwards; a faint blush appeared on her face. '_I knew this would happen sooner or later, but so soon already? I don't think my heart is ready for this.'_ Then she started walking forwards, '_I'll probably get threaten by Eva-san if I don't start walking towards Natsu. One step at a time… one step at a time…'_

Tick marks began to appear rapidly on Eva's head as Lucy took her sweet time getting to Natsu.

'_Eek!' _Lucy shuddered and began to walk faster: it felt as if impending doom would fall upon her if she didn't walk faster. She now stood in front of Natsu: she looked up at his face, gazed into his eyes and sweat dropped. At any other time, she would see strong eyes filled with energy and cheerfulness, but not right now, right now, his eyes were blank: apparently he was still in a stasis of shock after kissing Erza.

*smack* "Pactio!" A pactio card with a picture Lucy holding a key on it appeared.

"Ehh?" Lucy cried out while her lips touched Natsu's. It seems that had Eva lost all her patience and decided to smack her head towards Natsu's, much like what she did with Levy.

"Gah!" Eva shouted, "This is ridiculous, it's taking far longer than required. _**Lic Lac La Lac Lilac. Aer et Aqua, Facti Nebula Illis Somnum Brevem! Nebula Hypnotica. Nebula Hypnotica! (Mist of Sleep)**_" A light mist, whose origin was Eva, appeared and quickly engulfed Fairy Tail. Soon, each of the fairies began to dropped like flies; beginning with Lucy and Levy, and ending with Wendy and Gildarts.

* * *

**Break: Sometime later…**

"Lu-chan, are you awake?" Levy asked as she shook Lucy's shoulder.

"Ugh, what just happened?" Lucy muttered as she got off the ground.

"I think we were put under a sleeping spell." Erza answered as she raised her right arm above her eyes.

"Hmmm… that was much different than the one that Mystogan uses." Gildarts said while yawning.

"What the hell was that old man?" Laxus growled, "That was much stronger than what Mystogan uses."

"Food!" Natsu yelled as he woke up "…Eh? I could have sworn I was chasing after a giant flaming steak."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gajeel mumbled as he sat up straight.

"I think he was having a dream about food." Wendy replied as she rubbed her eyes.

"Eh?" Mira let out as she opened her eyes, she was for some reason sleeping, with a sitting position, on top of Gray's back.

"Arg," Gray groaned as he opened his eyes, "where am I…" His vision quickly cleared and what he saw shocked him greatly, so much so that he immediately jumped up and backed off a few meters, causing Mira to fall to the ground with a *thump*. When he woke up, the first thing he saw was Juvia's face, apparently, after Eva was finished with him she dumped his body on top of Juvia, with their lips still locked together.

"Gray-sama~ come back here~" Juvia gasped, it appears that she woke up much sooner than Gray and was fully taking advantage of the situation by pretending to still be asleep.

***Clap*** "Hey brats, you all awake from your nap time yet?" Eva, who sat on a sofa, called out to the fairies without turning her back: she was preoccupied with a retro game and a bag of potato chips. "Because if you guys are, then we can move on to the next part." She stood up from the sofa, fully dressed, and turned around, "Alright, so as you can see, you all have a pactio card with your image on it now." Natsu and the others held out and inspected their own pactio cards. "Now, what I want you all to do right now, is to hold it out and say the word 'Adeat'. Nothing more, nothing less."

"""Adeat!"""

A great flash of light permeated from the pactio cards, blinding everyone inside the room. As the light faded, the outline of the fairies became visible. "Oh? Looks like there are some interesting artifacts these brats have." Eva commented as the light dimmed more, now all eleven fairies are plainly visible; whether it was big or small, each of them had a change of appearance.

* * *

Gildarts stood upright with an aura of confidence, his figure seemed somewhat, heroic. He was wearing: a golden breastplate with intricate runes engraved throughout each lair of the armor; golden shoulder guards with silver trimmings that emitted a faint white glow; a giant belt of leather, gold and silver that protected his abdomen; silver leg guards and greaves with gold trimmings and inscriptions that protected his lower body; a pair of silver boots engraved with golden trimmings; a pair of golden gauntlets engraved heavily with inscriptions; and a black cloak draped over his armor.

"That is the **Defensiva Armaturam Arem**, armor of Ares, the god of war and crafted by Hephaestus, the god of the forge." Yue read out loud from her artifact, "The armor grants the wearer resilience to magical and physical attacks, as well as boosting their magical and physical power."

"This armor…" Gildarts said while staring at his hands, "It's incredible, I feel like I can take down just about anything right now."

* * *

Laxus was holding onto a golden Polearm with engravings covering every inch of the four meter long shaft and inscriptions on the one meter long dual blade.

"That is the **Dios est Scriptor Fulminis**, also known as Zeus's thunderbolt, crafted by Hephaestus." Yue explained, "Due to the sheer size of the weapon, it's highly ineffective to use it as a means of close combat fighting. However, if you were to throw it, then it would another story. By channeling your magical energy into it, you can fill up its magical reserves, and release it all at once in a huge explosion. Naturally, if you were to load it with lightning magic, the effects would be much stronger. Although there is an upper limit on how much magic you can load into it, it's highly unlikely you will be able to supply enough magic to overload it in on go: It was after all, created by a god, for a god, and the magic stored vanishes after you put it away."

"Hmph, easy enough to use, now I'm pretty anxious to test this thing out."

* * *

Erza is holding onto an unusually large silver broad sword with a music note on it. "What is this, a normal sword?" Erza questioned.

"No," Yue responded, "That's the **Decem Potentiarum**, it's a sword with ten forms; Eisenmeteor 'The Metal Sword', Explosion 'The Explosive Sword', Silfarion 'The Sonic Sword', Runesave 'The Sealing Sword', Blue Crimson 'The Twin Dragon Sword', Mel Force 'The Vacuum Sword', Gravity Core 'The Gravity Blade', Million Sun 'The Solar Sword', Sacrifar 'The Bloodlust Sword', and Ravelt 'The Holy (World) Sword'. Of course it's only a copy, but the powers are still the same as the original."

'_This sword, it feels familiar somehow…' _Erza thought, and then smiled, '_It's like the one my counterpart used.'_

* * *

Natsu was wearing a pendant with a large black oval gem wrapped with two gold chains: the gem emitted a faint dark glow with yellow electricity running visibly inside it. "Eh?" Natsu tilted his head, "What the heck is this?"

"That gem, **Cordis Fulgurum**, is where the ultimate spirit of lightning was sealed in. And after a thousand years of holding the spirit captive, some of its essence transferred to the gem. Now, the gem can be used as a focus that amplifies lightning magic, but in your case, you can probably tap into its magic and be able to stay in your Lighting Flame Dragon Mode for a much longer duration before running out of power."

"Oh, Cool!" Natsu smiled with a fire in his mouth, "Now I can use it without worry."

* * *

Gajeel stood with a faint bluish-white aura emanating from his body.

"Hmm…" Yue looked through her artifact, and after a few minutes of searching she said, "Oh! Found it, that's the **Benedictionem de Glaciei Deus**. The artifact takes form as an aura that surrounds the owner, the aura will move along with the owner regardless of how they move, whether it is transforming or teleporting. Whatever the aura touches will be chilled to below freezing, save for the owner and whoever said owner decides to not freeze."

"I don't see how this matches my personality at all." Gajeel mumbled to himself.

* * *

Wendy didn't look any different at a first glance, but upon a closer inspection, you can tell that she was wearing an extra accessory. On her right leg, was a sky blue anklet made of an unknown metal, with intricate runes engraved on it."

"Its name is the **Periscelis Caelorum**, it envelopes the wearer in a protective barrier made of wind and allows you to manipulate the air around you."

"Hmm," Wendy thought out loud, "Maybe I can use it to make my attacks more powerful."

* * *

Gray was wearing a silver colored ring on his right middle finger; embedded on the ring was a small dark-blue gem.

"Hmm," Yue said as she skimmed through her artifact, "Weird, you guys sure are getting a lot of magic amplifying artifacts. They are supposed to be pretty rare too, but you guys are getting them one after another. I wonder if it has something to do with the type of magic that you use… Anyways, that ring is called **Cordis ex Glacie**, as you might have guessed from hearing my previous statement, this ring amplifies ice magic. So if you first channel your magic into the gem before you release it, you will get a much better resulting effect."

Gray stared at the ring and thought with a bead of sweat rolling down his face, '_No way, could this be? I saw a picture of this ring in one of UL's books. It was suppose to be the ring of the creator of ice-make magic. Damn, if this really is that ring, then these artifacts are not to be underestimated.'_

"Oh!" Yue said, "On a side note, it says here that the ring can be used to chill drinks in place of ice." Her statement caused Gray and a few others to sweat drop.

* * *

Juvia held onto a one meter wide blue metal fan with a long tail attached to it.

"Let's see here," Yue said before reading out loud, "Found it, the fan is called **Flabella Superbae Mutatio**. It can deflect just about any incoming attacks. Even though it becomes pretty much useless when you are facing someone like that idiot, Jack Rakan, it's still very useful on just about any opponent."

"Oh Gray-sama~ I'll protect you with all of my body this fan! Nobody will be able to get between us anymore!" Juvia cried out loud with hearts in her eyes, causing Yue and Nodoka to sweat drop: they were thinking of how bold Juvia's approach to her crush was.

* * *

Lucy held onto a translucent, bluish key in her right hand. "Wait," She had sweat beats forming on her body, "Could this be?"

"Yes," Yue answered, "That is, assuming you thought it was a celestial key anyways."

"So I was correct, this is a celestial key… I think… I think I saw something like this once in a book my mother showed me, it was a book that contained information on all of the celestial keys and I remember reading about the secret keys. There were twelve Golden Zodiac Keys at the top, and a few unknown keys above that!" Lucy's figure began to tremble as she looked at her newfound key.

"Correct," Yue answered her suspicion, "That is indeed one of the unknown keys; it's the **Zeroth Key of Draco**. Just like all other celestial spirits, Draco drain's the mage's magic in order to perform attacks, however, when you use Draco, it will drain all your remaining magical power into one single attack, so the larger your magical reserves are, the more powerful the attack is. Therefore, you must train your magic power so you will be able to lessen the stress put on your body from the large drainage of the key," Yue's face darkened, "or you could die from the stress..."

Lucy could only nod in acknowledgement as she was still stunned from receiving such a powerful key as an artifact.

* * *

Mira was wearing a very dark cloak on her back. Mira held the cloak in her hands, when she gazed into it, she felt strangely calm, almost as if it smoothened her senses. Perhaps it was because the cloak looked like a manifestation of the darkness itself, as it seemingly absorbed all light being shined on it. Or perhaps it was because it seemed like a void, a void that absorbed everything, and was neutral in nature. Mira could only smile as she held the unbelievably smooth cloak to her face.

"That is **Velamine in Nihilum**, cloak of the void, if used properly; the cloak can engulf your surroundings in a blanket of darkness, cutting off the sight and sound of anyone except for the wearer. Another function is that you can absorb pure magical attacks, so long as it hits the cloak and not you." Then, as if to prove what she was saying, Yue held her right hand above her head and chanted "_**Foa Zo Cratica Socratica, Locos Umbrae Regnans Scáthach! In Manum Meum Dedo Iaculum Daemonium Cum Spinis Triginta! Iaculatio Fulgoris! (Lightning Spear Throw)**_" A spear created from pure lightning floated above Yue's hand for an instant before she threw it directly at Mira.

*Fwoop*

As expected, the spear slipped into Mira's cloak without slowing down and disappeared.

"Whoa!" Natsu protested, "Hey, that's not fair! How will any big attacks affect her now?!"

"Stop crying brat." Eva said coldly, "If you have enough energy to complain then you have enough energy to be an ice sculpture."

Natsu felt chills go down his spine and let out a quiet whimper.

* * *

Levy was a bit surprised, it seemed like she just had déjà vu. She could have sworn that she saw Yue explaining everyone's artifact before.

In fact, she did see Yue explaining everyone's artifact before. "You are wearing **Conspectu Oraculum**, or the sight of the oracle." Yue explained while pointing at Levy's new pair of silver winged glasses, "It lets the wearer to take a peek into the future."

Immediately, Levy started having fantasies on her future love life, but was interrupted by what Yue said next.

"Of course, you can only see as far as how much magic you channel into it, so even if you could see far ahead into the future, you won't be able to look for long. Therefore, the best option is to put just enough magical power into it to see a few seconds ahead so you will be able to make use of it on the battlefield."

Levy nodded, a part of her was crying a little inside, as something just shattered, and it started with an H.

Eva walked over to the group of fairies, "Alright, now that we're done getting explaining your artifacts, come follow me!" Eva moved out of the large room and kept walking for five minutes; eventually she came across a small dark room.

"Hey," Laxus asked, "What exactly is that?" He pointed to the array of spheres lain on top of stone blocks with a large magical circle underneath; in the center was a sphere with a miniature castle and flowing waterfall; then there were four other spheres connecting to the center sphere, each one with a different appearance; one looked like an endless plain of sand, another had a miniature range of volcanoes inside it, the third had water filling it half way, the last had a jungle-like appearance. Then, not connecting to any other spheres, was a smaller sphere with a tower=like structure in the middle of a body of water.

"This," Eva turned around with a sadistic grin that sent chills down everybody's (save for Ala Alba) spine, "is training."

* * *

**Omake**:

"_**Lic Lac La Lac Lilac. Aer et Aqua, Facti Nebula Illis Somnum Brevem! Nebula Hypnotica. Nebula Hypnotica! (Mist of Sleep)**_" Eva finished chanting the sleeping spell and spoke out loud, "Hmmm… now what to do with these brats…" She mused, "Hey Nodoka, who do you think I should match them up with?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Nodoka?" Eva asked as she turned around and deadpanned, "Eh? Why are you guys asleep?" she said as she saw Nodoka sleeping on the ground while hugging Yue.

"Eva-san" Kaede said as she sweat dropped, "You could have at least aimed the spell instead of blasting everyone in the room with it."

Eva grinned mischievously, "Hoh oh oh, maybe I should make pactios with Nodoka and Yue as the Magistra."

"I don't think they will take too kindly to that when they wake up, Eva-san." Mana said while poking the sleeping beauties.

"Ugh," Nodoka said as she slowly woke up, "I had a dream that Eva-chan was forcing me to make pactios as the Magistra."

"Eh?" Eva flinched a little.

"Well, Eva-san here was kindly telling us of how should would make you form pactios with everyone here with you as the Ministra." Mana said with a mischievous grin.

"Eva-Chan!" Nodoka had teary eyes, "*sniff* I thought I could trust you!"

"Ack!" Eva backed away a little wit another flinch.

"I thought you wouldn't try anything like this again now that most of us are related by law with our marriages to Negi-kun." Nodoka said while holding back her tears.

*Ahem* Eva blushed as she coughed into her fist; she was falling victim of the guilt game that she somehow dragged herself into.

* * *

**A/N**: Ahahaha... its amazing how one misspelling can ruin a whole omake joke. Glad I fixed it

**A/N**: Yes, Negi **is** married to Evangeline, Nodoka, and a few others, completing his unintentional harem because he couldn't bear to reject any of them, but there is one that he actually confessed to, based on my interpretation of one of the last few chapters, but that will have little to no effect of the main story, but maybe in the Omakes.


End file.
